XDM is a general mechanism for generating information related to user specific services such as Presence, push to talk over cellular (PoC) and Instant Message (IM), and the specific service information is stored at a network side, and may be accessed and processed by an authorized user. In the XDM, how the specific service information is defined as Extensible Markup Language (XML) documents and a general protocol for accessing and processing these XML documents are described in detail.
A document that is accessed and processed through an XML Configuration Protocol (XCAP) of the XDM is stored in a logic storage library XDM Server (XDMS) in a network. Different users have different access rights to the same document, and the access rights of these users are administered by an administrator, where the administrator is a special user that is authorized to modify an access right of a document, and a user may access all documents or a part of the documents in the XDMS according to the access right set by the administrator.
In a current XDM, a right of a forwarding receiver is not set; in this case, a forwarding sender can arbitrarily forward a document after having a forwarding right. After receiving the document sent by the forwarding sender, the forwarding receiver may not only watch the document content, but also has the same right as a document management user; in this case, the document management user cannot perform safe and effective management on the document, which is against a will of the document management user.